Secrets
by eien-no-starlight
Summary: Seiya and Yaten pairing. Seiya is gay and he likes Yaten, but some secrets that Yaten has could be dangerous to his life. Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Chapter 1: The New Kid  
  
"Seiya! Wake up!" Amaya called from the stairs. "You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Seiya groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He opened his eyes warily. "Great," He muttered, "Another fun-filled day at school." He sighed and walked to his closet, he pulled out a pair of blue pants and a blue T- shirt. He looked around the room a little while, sighed, and laid back down.  
  
"Seiya are you up yet?"  
  
Seiya bolted up from his soft cotton sheets. "Yes mom. I'm up!" He slid off his bed, grabbed, his clothes, and walked out of his comforting blue room into the bathroom. 10 minutes later he was downstairs in a flash, ready to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Seiya. What would you like?" Amaya asked.  
  
"Um, cereal would be fine."  
  
"Alright." Seiya's mom walked to the pantry closet and looked through the cereals. Trix, Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Raisin Bran, and Mixed Oats. She quickly grabbed some Trix off the shelf and went back into the kitchen. "Are these ok?"  
  
"I'd rather Cookie Crisp, but I guess we're all out." Seiya pouted. He looked up at his mother hopefully.  
  
"Sorry hun, we are all out." Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Amaya went and opened the door. "Hi Andy, Ryan. Are you here to pick up Seiya?"  
  
"Yes." They both answered in unison.  
  
"Okay. He's in the kitchen." She motioned then to come in. Andy walked straight into the kitchen.  
  
"Thankyou." Ryan answered before walking after Andy.  
  
"Hey guys!" Seiya greeted them, through a mouthful of cereal. He quickly gulped down the last of his milk.  
  
"You ready?" Andy asked.  
  
Seiya nodded as he put his bowl in the sick. He gave his mother a quick kiss and was out the door. "See ya mom!"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Andy turned on the radio as they got into the car. Savage Gardens 'To the Moon and Back' blared out of the speakers.  
  
Ryan sighed. "You know Andy, not everyone is completely awake at 7 in the morning."  
  
Andy leaned over and gave Ryan a quick kiss on his lips before returning his attention back to the road. "Now you are." Ryan blushed as he turned to look out the window.  
  
"You guys are so cute together. I wish I could find someone." Seiya said as he looked from Andy to Ryan.  
  
Andy patted Seiya on the head. "Don't worry, you'll find someone special soon. Some lucky guy is bound to come along."  
  
"Yeah, but will the guy be gay? And will he come along in time for the dance? If not, then I'm screwed."  
  
"Well, you could always work your magic and make him gay, right?" Ryan suggested.  
  
"Hmm, I could do that. Then I should start my hunt today and have a boyfriend by next Friday, just in time for the dance." Seiya nodded in approvement at his idea.  
  
"Looks like you can start now, we're here." Andy parked his car and got out. Followed by Ryan and Seiya.  
  
"Well," Seiya took a deep breath. "Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"So, do you think your ready for your first day?" The principle looked at the boy sitting across from him. "Yaten, did you hear me?" She tapped him on the shoulder. "Yaten Kou, are you still alive?"  
  
Yaten looked at the principle and then at the tiny office. "What?"  
  
"I asked if you think your ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Your first day of school."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Yaten grabbed his books and walked out of the office. He looked at his schedule. "Science first." He murmured. "Now where is that located." Yaten walked along the hall looking at the room numbers. "A165." He muttered looking at the numbers. "A165 got it." Yaten pushed open the door and walked in. Most of the class was already in there and eyed him strangely as he walked in. Yaten just ignored them though and walked up to a man sitting behind a large desk. He took out his schedule and handed it to him.  
  
The teacher nodded. "So, you're the new kid, huh? Yaten nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Keikan. You're new science teacher. Why don't you have a seat in the back there," He pointed to a black table with two chairs behind it. "Someone else will sit there with you because you need a lab partner. So just sit there for now. We'll wait until more of the class gets here." Yaten nodded again and walked to his new seat. He heard a couple of girls giggling behind him and staring at him.  
  
Yaten twirled around in his seat and glared at the girls who automatically stopped giggling. "I would appreciate if you would STOP staring at me." He then sighed and put his head down on his desk. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up Ryan! We're gonna be late!" Seiya yelled as he and Andy grabbed Ryan's hand and ran off to class. A couple of minutes later they arrived at room A165.  
  
"What do you mean 'we're gonna be late'?" Ryan asked. "It's still 5 minutes before the bell rings!"  
  
Seiya grinned. "Oh, man. My watch must be set wrong."  
  
Andy tapped Seiya on the shoulder. "Hey, I think you got a new lab partner."  
  
Seiya's eyes drifted to where Andy was pointing. Seiya smiled. "Cute."  
  
Andy eyed him weirdly. "You can't even see his face. How is he cute?"  
  
"I'll go meet him." Seiya waved at Ryan and Andy to go sit down. He then walked over to his new and cute lab partner. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Yaten looked up only to see blue eyes staring at him. He shivered slightly. "What?"  
  
"I asked, what's up? I'm Seiya. You new?"  
  
Yaten nodded and held out his hand, which Seiya took immediately. "I'm Yaten."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." Seiya looked Yaten over. He had long silver hair, electrical green eyes, and fairly pale skin. He was wearing khaki pants, with an orange T-shirt. Under his T-shirt he had a long white sleeved shirt. 'Well, I just might have found some. And I wasn't even looking. He came just in time for the dance too!' Seiya grinned. 'This was easier than I thought it would be.'  
  
"Seiya! Sit down!"  
  
Seiya dropped Yaten's hand, which he had still been holding on to, and looked up. He saw a very angry Mr. Keikan. "Heh. Sorry." Seiya then plopped down in his seat next to Yaten and gave him a little wink.  
  
Yaten stared at Seiya. 'This is supposed to be my lab partner for the whole year?' Yaten sighed. He jumped as he felt someone tap him. He looked over and saw the teacher staring at him. "Sorry, what?"  
  
"I would like you to tell us about yourself. Go stand up in the front so we can all see you."  
  
Yaten stood up and walked to the front. "Ok," He started, "My name is Yaten Kou, I'm 16, and I transferred to this school from Tokyo. Oh and before you start asking questions about my hair, it's silver NOT gray or white. It's been like this all my life and yes, it is my natural color. Just wanted to get that straight. The reason I transferred to this school was because my dad had some big business project. He always gets those so I don't stay in schools very long."  
  
"Hmm, interesting. What does your mom do?"  
  
"She um, she's a doctor so she's never home either."  
  
"Oh. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah." Yaten got ready to sit down, but the teacher stopped him.  
  
"Just wait one minute." He turned his attention to the class. "As you all probably know by now, Yaten is a new student. Does anybody have any questions for him?" A girl raised her hand. "Yes, Tanaka?"  
  
"Ok, so like Yaten, are you like, free for like a date? With like me maybe?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's it? Just no?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Ok, next or anyone else?And lets ask more important questions." Seiya raised his hand. "Seiya?"  
  
"Yeah, um hi."  
  
"Seiya do you have a question?"  
  
"Yeah! Why do you think I raised my hand?"  
  
"Attention." Mr. Keikan suggested.  
  
"Hmm, that too, but I also have a question." Seiya looked at Yaten. "Um, are you an only child?" 'Wow, that sounded lame.'  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mr. Keikan looked around the room. "Anyone else?" Seeing no one, he motioned Yaten to sit down, just as Andy's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Andy?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Ok, Yaten. It's Yaten, right?" Yaten nodded. "Ok, um, don't get offended or anything, but are you gay or well, gay?"  
  
Yaten stared at him. This was not a question he had ever encountered before. Did he come off looking gay? "Why?" That was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.  
  
But before Andy could answer, the teacher cut in. "That is NOT a question to be asked Andy! And you know that!" Andy crossed his arms and slumped into his chair. Seiya mouthed a 'Thanks' to him and Andy winked. "You may go sit down Yaten."  
  
Yaten walked to his seat a little shaky. "Okay, why did he ask me that?"  
  
Seiya turned to Yaten as the teacher began one of his lectures on improper questions. "So what do you have next?"  
  
Yaten looked over at Seiya. "I don't know."  
  
"Then why don't you look at your schedule." Seiya said pointing to a yellow piece of paper on Yaten's desk.  
  
Yaten felt his face get red as he gave Seiya his schedule. "Here, you can look at it."  
  
Seiya scanned over the paper. A grin spread across his face. "Well, looks like you and me are gonna be buddies. We have every class together, including lunch." Seiya gave Andy and Ryan a 'Thumbs up' sign.  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya. "Your not serious about us being buddies, right? That was a joke and I'm supposed to laugh."  
  
Seiya's mouth hung open. Then he crossed his arms. "Actually I was serious."  
  
Yaten just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the teacher who was STILL lecturing the class about rude questions.  
  
'So he's going to play hard-to-get.' Seiya thought. 'Well, I'll win at this one.'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Beat or Beat?

Chapter 2: Beat or Beat?  
  
Yaten hurried across the hall to his last class of the day. 'Finally.' During this whole day he had to tell everyone about himself, explain that his hair was SILVER, deal with the obnoxious boy Seiya, and try not to be late for class. So far he had been late for most of them.  
  
"Hey Yaten! Wait up!" Seiya walked up behind Yaten and linked his arm through his. "So how's your day been so far?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Make any new friends?" Seiya asked playfully.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hey, what about me, Andy, and Ryan?"  
  
"Let's see, your annoying, Andy is too hyper, and I only met Ryan briefly."  
  
"Uh! That's-"  
  
"Hey Seiya!" Seiya looked up at the sound of his name and saw Andy and Ryan running towards them, shoving people out of their way. "We're gonna be late for class! Let's go and get it over with!" Just as Andy and Ryan caught up with them the bell rang.  
  
"Great now I'm late for class, again! Thanks you guys!"  
  
"Calm yourself Yaten. You were only late for second, third, and fifth hour. Plus you're new so they won't yell." Seiya took Yaten's hand. "Now let's go and I'll make up an excuse." Andy and Ryan started laughing behind Seiya.  
  
Yaten glared at Andy. "And what, might I ask, is so funny?"  
  
Andy still continued to laugh. "It's... It's..."  
  
Yaten pulled on his sleeve a little uneasily. "W- what?"  
  
Seiya looked down at Yaten. "You guys stop, your scaring him."  
  
"Seiya, Andy, Ryan, and new kid, get to class NOW!" Andy and Ryan immediately stopped laughing and ran with Seiya and Yaten to class.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Seiya knocked on the door to their math class. "Why does this teacher lock the door after the bell rings? Its not like I have a gun and I'm going to blow everyone's head off, although that would be pretty cool, huh?" Andy and Ryan laughed as they nodded their heads in agreement. "Yaten do you agree? You could help us kill the principle! And whatever teacher yelled at us to get to class."  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes. "Yeah real cool."  
  
"Late again boys?"  
  
Seiya grinned at the teacher. "We were helping Yaten get here. You see, he's new so he didn't know where this class was."  
  
"Well, next time get a pass from you last period teacher if you're going to be so generous and help a kid out. Cause obviously you guys must walk pretty slow for people who have been here for a year and a half."  
  
Andy went into a deep bow. Yes, oh Goddess Higure. Truely very sorry, it won't happen again, goddess Higure."  
  
Mrs. Higure laughed. "Go sit down boys. Yaten follow me." Seiya, Andy, and Ryan let out a sigh of relief. Luckily they were the teachers favourite, or at least Andy was.  
  
"Alright Yaten, I'm sure you've been through this all day, but luckily this is your last class. Tomorrow the hard stuff comes along. For now you can just listen today. If you want to come up and explain about yourself you may."  
  
"No thanks. I get kind of tired of repeating myself."  
  
"I feel that way too. You can go take a seat next to Andy. I'm sure you know who he is." Yaten nodded and went to his seat. When he sat down he noticed a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and read the letter.  
  
*Hey Yat-chan! I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with Andy, Ryan, and me? We're gonna verse the football team. We have a bet going that we can beat 'em. I'll explain more later. -Seiya*  
  
Yaten looked over in Seiya's direction and quickly scribble on the piece of paper:  
  
* Sure-what time? *  
  
He then gave the note back to Seiya. Seiya breezed over the note and wrote back:  
  
* Just stay after school. *  
  
Yaten nodded to Seiya when he read it. Seiya smiled. 'Perfect.'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's the bet about?" Yaten looked at Andy, Seiya, and Ryan.  
  
"Hang, I'll tell you when everybody gets here." Seiya looked down at Yaten's confused face. He sighed, 'He looks so cute when he's confused.' "Yes, Yaten more people are coming. Did you think just the four of us could beat them?"  
  
Yaten blushed. "Well, then, who else is coming?"  
  
"A boy named Taiki, a girl named Kakyuu, and two sisters named, Sakura and Mimi. We're gonna be the only team that has girls. Then again, this is the football team we're talking about. Not many girls join the football team." Seiya shrugged. "The girls insisted on coming though."  
  
Yaten nodded. That was cool, he didn't really mind girls playing. "Ok, I have a few more questions. Number one, What time will we be back?"  
  
Andy looked at his watch. "If we get there by six we should be done about eight or nine. You can stay out past dark, right?"  
  
Yaten glared at him. "No, I have to be home by six and in bed by seven- thirty." Andy and Ryan stared wide-eyed at him. Yaten rolled his eyes. 'Obviously these people aren't too bright.' Yaten waved his hand to dismiss the comment. "Number two, how many football players are playing?"  
  
"Eight, like us. Hey it's only fair, but even if they had more players we'd still whoop their asses!" Seiya threw his fist up in the air.  
  
"Acting like a child, as usual."  
  
Seiya spun around and saw a brown haired boy walking towards him. His hair was about as long as Seiya's and his eyes were a light purple. He walked with confidence and, Yaten thought, was extremely tall. "No, I was acting like a winner! Yaten this is Taiki, Taiki this is Yaten. He's new to our school for low-classed kids."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Taiki shook Yaten's hand.  
  
"What do you mean low-classed kids?"  
  
"Oh, don't fret about it Yat-chan. We only call ourselves that because Taiki goes to a 'gifted' school. For all the brainiacs."  
  
"Oh." Yaten looked at Taiki. 'Well he does look like a brainy kid.'  
  
"So Seiya," Taiki started. "Is he the NEW person?"  
  
Seiya nearly fell over. "No! He's my friend! Right Yaten?... Yaten?"  
  
Yaten looked over at Seiya. "Who are they?"  
  
"Hey Kakyuu! Hello Sakura, Mimi!" Ryan called, waving at the girls.  
  
"Hmm, does that answer your question Yaten?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Yes." Yaten looked at Kakyuu. She had long read hair and red eyes, with a tint of brown. She wore an orange sundress and was probably about Yaten's height. He then looked at Mimi. She had shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and pink tanktop. Her sandals were also pink and she was probably a little taller than himself. Her sister looked completely different. She had brown hair, near her ears, and green eyes. She had a lose white shirt on and red shorts. She wore red sandals and was shorter than Yaten. "Hi, I'm Yaten."  
  
"Kakyuu." Kakyuu held out her hand. "I assume your going bowling with us?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Hello, I'm Mimi!" Mimi glomped onto Yaten's right arm.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura!" Sakura then glomped onto his left arm. Then, if as on cue, they both stood back.  
  
Sakura and Mimi bowed and said in unison. "How do you do, sir?"  
  
Yaten, a little stunned at the moment, was too shocked to speak. Finally he was able to speak. "I'm... I'm fine."  
  
Andy came up and pushed the two girls away. "Hey give the kid some room to breathe! And see something else other then your faces! Eww!"  
  
Mimi slapped Andy in the face. "You know, someday all your jokes aren't going to be so funny. You really need to grow up Andy!"  
  
Andy laughed. "I like being young! It brings out the fun in life!" Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Hmm, Yaten?"  
  
"What's the bet about? Everyone's here right?"  
  
"Yeah, we're all here. Let's get in the car and I'll explain. Andy, your car?"  
  
"Ok, but listen, not all of you are going to fit in it. If anyone else brought a car, please raise your hand!" Andy looked around. Taiki rolled his eyes, but raised his hand anyway. "Good Taiki! You take the girls; I'll get the rest! We're going in men... and ladies!"  
  
"Meet ya there!" Mimi called as she followed Taiki.  
  
Andy watched Taiki walk off with the girls. "Ready men?"  
  
Seiya nodded as he pulled Yaten into the car. "Don't worry, he drives good."  
  
Yaten hesitated, then nodded. He looked around the car. It was a midnight blue Cadillac with tinted windows. The interior of the car was beige leather. Yaten looked up quickly as he felt Seiya's hand on his thigh.  
  
Seiya rubbed his leg a bit. "You ok? You've been quiet. I thought you wanted to know what the bet was about?" Yaten shuddered as he nodded and moved away from Seiya a bit. Seiya frowned. "I'm probably going to fast." Seiya completely forgot where he was and went off in his own little world.  
  
Andy looked at Seiya through his mirror. "Hello! Seiya! Tell Yaten about the bet!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well it's really easy. If they win each of us has to pay them each $200, so that's $1,600 from us and in total, um... hang on a sec." Seiya fiddled around with his fingers for a moment. "That means the whole football team gets $12,800. Yeah, that's right."  
  
Yatens eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Why so much? I don't even have that kind of money!"  
  
"Don't worry if we win, we get the money!"  
  
"But what if we don't win?"  
  
"We... we... we become beggars!"  
  
Yaten sweat dropped. "Who decided to make it so much?"  
  
"The football team, I doubt they have the money either though. I think of it more as fun. They made it so much because they said it would make the competition more fierce." Seiya winked. "Still gonna play with us?" Yaten sighed, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Well here we are!" Andy parked his car and got out. "Bowl-o-rama! Cheesy name, but it works."  
  
"Well, look whose here guys! The gays and their little gray-haired friend. Where's the rest of your team? Hey gray hair, you gay too? Oh did I offend you by saying your hair's gray?" Josh, the captain of the football team, pinched Yaten's cheek. The rest of his football team laughed.  
  
Seiya stepped forward. "Hey-" But he was cut short when he saw Yaten's fist fly into Josh's face, knocking the captain off his feet.  
  
"You little-" Josh jumped on top of Yaten, tackling the smaller boy to the ground. He punched Yaten in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Yaten kneed Josh in the stomach and pushed him off of him. He backed away, but Josh wasn't letting him get away so easily and jumped on top of him again. "You little fuck! Your going to pay for what you did to my face! I'm going to have a black eye now!" He elbowed Yaten in the stomach and twisted his arm behind him, clearly trying to break it. Yaten leaned forward and bit the captain's arm until he drew blood.  
  
"Go Yaten!" Andy shouted.  
  
Josh glared at Andy. "Your next." With his hand still twisting Yaten's arm he bent it back as far as he could, with as much force as he could. A loud crack was heard and Andy's eyes popped out of his head. Yaten screamed as he fell backwards holding his arm.  
  
The football team cheered. "Alright Josh! Yeah!"  
  
"Ha! See if your little friend can bowl now! Guys the bet is in the bag!"  
  
"I can still bowl with my left arm!" Yaten shouted.  
  
Seiya walked up to Yaten and helped him stand. He rubbed his arm. "It's ok Yaten. We can still win. Andy could you take him home. I'll bowl the first couple of frames for you."  
  
Andy nodded and walked Yaten over to his car. He opened the door and Yaten hopped in the back. "You can sit up front Yaten." Yaten just shook his head and curled up against the back seat. Andy nodded again, waved to Seiya, and drove off. "Hey, look on the bright side Yaten. You left a mark and you gave him a black eye." Andy looked in his rear-view mirror at Yaten. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. "Yaten, you ok?"  
  
Yaten quickly brushed the tear away. "I'm fine."  
  
"So," Andy started, "Where do you live?"  
  
"Just drop me off by the school. My cars there."  
  
"But you can't drive! Your arms broke!"  
  
"I can drive with one arm, I've done it before. Anyway I'll need my car to get to school tomorrow."  
  
"I'll drive you! I can come pick you up! I pick Seiya up!"  
  
"No thanks, I'm sure I can manage it. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"You better, because if you get hurt, Seiya'll have my head!"  
  
Yaten laughed. "Sure Andy. Thankyou. See you tomorrow and tell Seiya I said thanks for inviting me." Yaten walked off as Andy drove away.  
  
'He better get home safely.'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten parked his white convertible outside the garage. He looked up at his house. 2 story, white and blue, brown roof, chimney. You're average house. Nothing really special about this one, except for the fact that you could climb on top of the roof to look at the stars or sunset. Luckily the only way to get on the roof was from Yaten's room. Yaten looked at his watch. 8:11. "Hmm, it must have taken me longer to get home then I thought." He sighed and walked to his front door. He slid his key in and opened it slowly. As he walked in he looked around a bit. 'Ok, the coast is clear.' As soon as that thought escaped his head, he received a harsh slap across the face.  
  
"Where were you?" Shinu, his father, demanded.  
  
"Um, I stayed after so the teachers could tell me what we, uh, what we were doing in class."  
  
"Liar!" Shinu slapped him again. "Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I wasn't! Anyway I shouldn't have to tell you all of my business!"  
  
Shinu undid his belt and whipped Yaten's back with it. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Now where were you?"  
  
Yaten fought back tears. 'Crying only makes you seem weak.' He reminded himself. "I went bowling for a while."  
  
"For five hours!?"  
  
"Yes, for five long hours."  
  
"You're lying again!" He brought the belt down on his back two more times. "Tell me where you were or I swear I'll break your arms!"  
  
"Go ahead!" Yaten received more slaps for that. How many? He wasn't sure. Somewhere in between the slaps, punches, belt whips, and kicks, he passed out 


	3. Chapter 3: This is Life

Chapter 3: This is Life  
  
Yaten woke up from the sun shining through the windows. He sat up and looked around a bit. To his left, he saw a round glass table with four chairs around it. To his right, he saw a counter, with a stove, and cabinets all around it. The cabinets were made out of a rich dark brown wood. Across from those cabinets was a refrigerator with wraparound cabinets and counters. Above one of the counters was a microwave. Attached to those counters, off to the side a bit, was a sink with a few dishes near it. The floor was made up of small white tiles. 'Ok, this is probably the kitchen.' Yaten rubbed his head, when he pulled his hand away; he saw a red liquid on it. 'Huh?' Yaten looked at the floor next to him and saw some broken glass. 'When did he do that?' Yaten shrugged, he was gone for now so it didn't matter. He got up and walked into his bedroom, grabbed a long sleeved yellow shirt and some blue jeans, and walked towards the bathroom. He sighed, 'The faster I get out of here, the better.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You're sure he got home safely?"  
  
"Relax Seiya. He told me that he has driven with one arm before, anyway no matter what I said he wasn't giving in. C'mon we only met him yesterday and your acting as if he's your lover." Andy looked over towards the door. "See look. He's here."  
  
Seiya looked up. "He's not wearing a cast. Didn't his arm break?"  
  
"Yeah it did." Andy waved Yaten over. "Yo Yaten!"  
  
Yaten waved to them and handed Mr. Keikan a note. The teacher nodded and waved Yaten on. "Hi guys." Yaten said as he sat down.  
  
Andy eyed Yaten's arm. "No cast?"  
  
Yaten raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I thought your arm was broken, isn't it?"  
  
"Um... yeah... I guess."  
  
"Then why aren't you wearing a cast?"  
  
"Um... I... uh,"  
  
Mr. Keikan cleared his throat. "Class sit down. It is time to begin. Andy, Ryan, take a seat."  
  
"Yeah sure." Andy and Ryan went and sat down, still eyeing Yaten. 'Something's up with that kid.'  
  
"Ok, today we will be preparing for the test tomorrow. We are going to review what is going to be on the test, then the rest is up to you."  
  
"Yaten," Seiya nudged Yaten, "How come your not wearing a cast?"  
  
"Yeah, um I-"  
  
"Is it something personal?"  
  
Yaten blushed. "Sorta."  
  
"Well hey, do you think you'd be able to come over my house today? My dads a doctor so he can put your arm in a sling or whatever. Hopefully for free too."  
  
Yaten's eyes widened slightly. "You'd do that?"  
  
"Well not me, my dad."  
  
"Yeah, well that's what I meant."  
  
"Sure. We're-"  
  
"Seiya and Yaten! Stop talking!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I swear, our English teacher has such an attitude!" Ryan complained as they sat down for lunch. "Four days detention because of that 'smart remark' I gave her! Can I really help it if when she's wrong, it bugs me! I think it's that time of the month again."  
  
Seiya laughed. "What do you mean 'it's that time of the month again'? That teachers always PMSing!"  
  
"Wow," Yaten took a seat across from Ryan. "I never heard you talk that much."  
  
Ryan shrugged. "So, why no cast?"  
  
Yaten glared at Ryan, "I-"  
  
Seiya quickly cut in. "Yaten got home late last night and he said his mom and dad weren't home, so there was no time to do anything. Anyway, he was tired. But I told him my dad would do it for him today."  
  
"And you couldn't tell us that in first hour?" Andy questioned.  
  
"Hey the kids arms broke, it probably hurts, and I'm sure Yaten's going through hell to try and not move it! Plus you guys practically suffocated him with, 'Where's your cast? Where's your cast?'. Give him a break!"  
  
"Gosh Seiya, we only wanted to know! We were worried too, not just you!"  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
"Guys!" Yaten cut in. "How did bowling go? Did you win?" Andy, Ryan, and Seiya looked towards the floor. "You lost."  
  
Seiya sighed. "Yeah. We found some guy to bowl your place, unfortunately he had no clue what he was doing. So, yeah we lost, and now we have to pay."  
  
"Does that guy have to pay or do I still have to?"  
  
"He pays, you got out lucky." Andy started poking at his food with his fork. "I wonder what this stuff is..." He muttered. "Oh hey Yaten isn't that you're writing arm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's not fair! You get out of paying AND school work!"  
  
Yaten shook his head. "Nope, the teachers are making me use my left hand."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yes!" Seiya jumped out of his seat as the bell rang in sixth hour. "Whoo hoo! Free!"  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya. 'Please tell me he's not always like this.'  
  
"Ready Yaten? But do you think we could use your car? Mines being repaired. That's why Andy picks me up and drops me off everyday. I'll just tell Andy your driving me home, He shouldn't mind. I mean it's not like-"  
  
"Wait, slow down." Yaten put his hand over Seiya's mouth. "Yes, we can use my car. Just go tell Andy and let's get going, ok?"  
  
Seiya nodded and waved Andy over. "Hey Andy, Yaten's driving me home today, ok? Ok, see ya."  
  
"Wait, why?"  
  
"He's coming over so my dad can put a cast on his arm. See you tomorrow!"  
  
Andy shook his head. "Alright, see ya." He waved as he and Ryan walked off.  
  
Seiya waved to them and started off into the parking lot. "So what's your car look like?"  
  
"It's a white convertible, the top isn't down so just look for a Jaguar."  
  
"Whoa! That must be nice! Did your parents get it for you?"  
  
"No, I did. They may have each put in a hundred bucks, but I did the rest."  
  
"Oh. My parents paid for my car."  
  
"Hmm." Seiya and Yaten walked in silence for a bit.  
  
"Is that your car?" Seiya asked, pointing to a white Jaguar. Yaten nodded. "Can I drive!?" Seiya turned to Yaten with his eyes twinkling. He sort of looked like a little child who had just been given a lollipop.  
  
"Sure, just don't crash it. I don't have the money right now to get it repaired and I don't think you can spare the money to pay for the repairs."  
  
"I won't crash it! Anyway, I know the way to my house, you don't. Oh can I put the top down?"  
  
"Whatever, just drive." Yaten handed Seiya the keys and sat down in the passenger's seat.  
  
Seiya practically jumped into the driver's seat. "First we need music... lets see..."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Seiya looked up. "What?"  
  
"My radio's broken."  
  
"Oh man! That's ok, we can just talk. It's not that far anyway."  
  
Yaten sighed. 'Where are some ear plugs?' Yaten sighed again and stared out the side of the car. Ignoring Seiya, who kept going on and on about absolutely nothing. Yaten rested his elbow on the side of the car and put his chin in his hand. 'What excuse am I going to have for him tonight?'  
  
Seiya stopped talking and looked over at Yaten. He noticed Yaten's eyes looked very sad and distant. "Yaten, what's wrong?" Yaten still stared at the landscape passing by. Seiya started getting worried. "Yaten! Are you all right?" Yaten still did not look up. Seiya stopped the car and shook Yaten. "Yaten!"  
  
Yaten pushed Seiya's hands off his shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Yaten, you were... you were... acting strange. Like you were in some kind of trance."  
  
"By staring out at the scenery! Seiya, please, leave me alone!"  
  
"I just thought-"  
  
"Well, don't think! Drive!"  
  
Seiya nodded and went on driving. "Sorry."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seiya parked Yaten's car in his driveway. For the last ten minutes of the drive, Yaten had not talked to him or looked at him. 'I'm sure I screwed this up big time.'  
  
"This your house?" Yaten asked, looking up at the house in front of them. It was only one story, but fairly sized. It was painted peach and edged in a dark forest green. The roof was tiled with forest green as well. "It's nice."  
  
Seiya walked up to the front door, slid his key in the lock, turned it, and pushed the door open. "Thankyou."  
  
"Sorry Seiya." Yaten looked over at him. He was sure he had hurt his feelings. "It's just I have a lot on my mind lately."  
  
Seiya motioned Yaten to come in. "First I have to make sure my dads home." Yaten nodded and followed Seiya into his kitchen. He saw a man sitting at the head of the table. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes. He was huddled around a bunch of papers with a concerned look on his face. "Well, it looks like he's home. Hey dad!"  
  
Seiya's father, Hohiko, looked up. "Hello Seiya, your home early. What, no Andy?"  
  
"Nope, no Andy. Yaten drove me home today. Yaten, this is my dad Hohiko. Dad, this is my friend Yaten. I told you about him yesterday."  
  
"Hmm Yaten, are you the new kid that came yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dad, I was wondering, since you are the bestest best doctor, could you put Yaten's arm in a sling or a cast or whatever it is you do. He broke his arm yesterday and so on and so on. So could you, please!"  
  
"Sure, I just have to look over it first."  
  
"Um," Yaten stepped behind Seiya a bit. "Thanks, but I don't think it's broken."  
  
"Try moving it." Yaten nodded and moved his left arm up and down. "Now your right arm." Yaten hesitated a bit, but tried to move it anyway. Finding the pain too much for him, he let it drop back down to his side. Hohiko put a hand on Yaten's shoulder. "Don't worry it won't hurt. Anyway, after I put your arm in a sling it will heal faster. But you have to keep it on in order for it to work." Yaten nodded again. He just wasn't sure what his dad would say when he got home.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Thankyou." Yaten thanked Seiya's father. "I should be getting home now though. See you tomorrow Seiya."  
  
"Want me to drive you home Yaten?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll be ok." Yaten thanked Hohiko again, waved to Seiya, and drove off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Wow, that ride seemed a lot longer this time.' Yaten looked up at his house. 'Sorry Seiya.' He took his cast off and put it in the glove compartment. 'I'll just use it in school.' He walked into his house. He almost jumped for joy when he found that no one was home. At least he could have a few minutes by himself. Yaten walked into his room and dropped his backpack on the floor. The walls of his room were white and the carpet was lime green. His bedspread was also a similar color to his rug. The color of his room might have been a little strange, but at least it matched. It was a good thing his parents didn't care about what he did to his room. Yaten lied down on his bed. "I won't sleep, just think for a little bit." Unfortunately thinking didn't work and he fell asleep anyway.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yaten rolled over in his bed, but got surprised when he found he couldn't move. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to get his vision clear. He saw deep brown eyes staring at him. His eyes widened as he saw his father on top of him.  
  
"What-" Yaten started, but was cut off when he felt his fathers hand over his mouth.  
  
"You, just stay quiet. I want to try something different for tonight." Yaten felt him lift his yellow shirt up a bit and toy with the button and zipper of his jeans. Yaten gasped and pushed his father off of him, causing himself to fall off of his bed. Yaten was surprised about how easily he got away, obviously suprising his father too, because he just sat there on Yaten's bed looking confused. He quickly ran out his bedroom door before his father could process anything threw his brain of what had just happened. Yaten ran into the kitchen to the sliding glass door. He tried to pullit open, but found it locked. Footsteps were heard from behind him and Yaten turned around to see his father.  
  
Shinu lunged for Yaten. "I am NOT finished with you!"  
  
In a despret attempt to escape, Yaten punched the glass several times causing it to break and his hand to bleed masivly. He ran out the door and stepped on a piece of glass. 'Isn't this just my luck.' Yaten put the pain out of his head, but when his father grabbed onto his leg he fell forward onto the hard concrete floor of his lanai.  
  
"Don't you ever think that you'll get away from me, cause you won't! This is going to be how you live for the rest of you life, so get used to it!" Shinu pulled Yaten up and stared into his eyes. "Do you understand that?"  
  
"No, someday I'll get away from here." Yaten muttered.  
  
Unfortunately Shinu heard. "No you won't!" He slapped Yaten and pushed him hard, causing the small boy to fall backwards into the pool. Shocked by the sudden fall, Yaten had no time to hold his breath and ended up swallowing a mouthful of pool water. When he resurfaced he started chocking uncontrollably. "You also owe me a new door."  
  
Yaten nodded and swan to the side of the pool and his father went inside. He lifted himself up, as best as he could with one arm, and sat on the edge of his pool. "When will this end? When..." 


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions

***Authors note: Be grateful for this Chapter! It took me two hours to type, then I hade to re-type it and after that edit it AGAIN!!!  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions  
  
  
Yaten sighed as he wandered around the streets of Osaka. Finally it was Saturday! No more school and no more Seiya. Yaten took in the sights around him. That way if he ever wanted to go anywhere he'd know where he was going. After about a half hour of wandering around aimlessly Yaten felt something nudge his leg. He looked down, thinking it was a dog, but got suprised when he saw a little red-haired girl.  
  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" Yaten asked as he bent down to be in eye level with the small red-head.  
  
The red-head just blinked at him. "Chibi chibi?"  
  
"Do you have a mother?"  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"Do you know where you live?"  
  
"Chibi chibi?"  
  
Yaten could see this was going nowhere. He picked the little girl up. "Let's just go back to my house for now. Maybe your face will show up on a milk carton or something." Yaten paused for a moment. "What's your name?"  
  
"Your name! Your name!"  
  
Yaten smiled. "So you can talk."  
  
"Can talk!"  
  
"My name's Yaten."  
  
"My name's Chibi Chibi."  
  
"That's cute. Let's go eat something at my house. You hungry?"  
  
Chibi Chibi nodded. "Chibi!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
Seiya sighed as he layed back down on his bed. "When is he going to call!?"  
  
Andy and Ryan were over at Seiya's house trying to figure out what to do, but so far all Seiya wanted to do was wait for Yaten to call.  
  
"Seiya, does he even have your phone number?" Andy looked over at Seiya.  
  
"Iie... but he could still look it up! He knows my dads name!"  
  
"Why don't you look up his phone number." Ryan suggested. "You know his last name."  
  
"Yeah, I could do that... I guess." Seiya went into his kitchen and got out a phone book. While he looked for Yaten's number he kept muttering. "I guess I can call him..."  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
Yaten pushed open his front door. "I'm home!" As soon as Yaten yelled that he thought he shouldn't have. No one seemed to be coming though, so he figured it was safe. Yaten let out a sigh of relief. "So Chibs, you wanna eat?"  
  
"Hello Yaten."  
  
Yaten nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around slowly and got suprised when he saw his mother. His mom and dad weren't divorced, but for some strange reason his mom would just disappear. It was usually only for a few weeks, but lately she's been disappearing for months.  
  
"How did you know we were here? You left when we still lived in Hong Kong."  
  
"Instinct, I guess... is that your daughter?" His mom, Herena, eyed Chibi Chibi. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
Yaten looked down at Chibi Chibi. "She's not mine. She was lost, so I took her here."  
  
"So you kidnapped her?"  
  
"Iie! I just didn't want her wandering the streets alone. Anyone could grab her."  
  
Herena's eyes widened slightly at Yaten's change in tone. "I suppose your father hasn't taught you any manners... not like he has any." She took out a cigarette and lit it. "You want one?"  
  
"Iie. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Two hours... I think. What's your daughters name?"  
  
Yaten set Chibi Chibi down. "She's not my daughter."  
  
"Yeah, well... what's her name?"  
  
"Chibi Chibi. Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure." Herena walked into the kitchen. She dropped her cigarette into the sink and ran water over it. Herena was very pretty, but sometimes her manners took away from her beauty. She had silver hair and green eyes like Yaten. The only difference was her hair was shorter than his and she was a women. Her face was also very pale, but that was probably because she was often sick. "What are we having?"  
  
"I can order some pizza if you want." Yaten came into the kitchen and sat down by his mother. Herena shrugged. "How long are you staying this time?"  
  
His mother shrugged again. "Doesn't matter. One day, one week... whenever I get bored."  
  
"Hmm, whenever you get bored. Anything specific you want on your pizza?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Chibi Chibi jumped up on Yaten's lap. "Iie, iie!"  
  
Yaten smiled. 'Hopefully Chibi Chibi's mom won't find her for a while. She's good company.'  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
Seiya slammed the phone book shut. "It's not in there!"  
  
"Then why don't you try to look up his address on the computer." Andy suggested. "Computers never fail."  
  
"Takes too long. I want to see him now!"  
  
Ryan got up from sitting on the floor. "Come on, lets go for a walk. Maybe we'll bump into him."  
  
Seiya shook his head, but got up anyway. "I doubt we'll see him, but lets go for a walk anyway. It's getting a bit stuffy in here."  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
Yaten heard the doorbell ring and got up to get it. "That must be the pizza guy."  
  
"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Chibi Chibi jumped up and followed Yaten.  
  
Herena got up too. "Let me pay for it."  
  
Yaten turned around quickly. "Iie, you don't have to!" His mother was already past him though and paying the pizza guy. "Arigatou, but you didn't have to do that."  
  
"I know... I don't know why I did. It must have been one of those 'mommy moments'."  
  
"I guess-" Yaten froze as he heard a car door slam.  
  
"Whats wrong? Is your father home?" Herena smiled. "Well finally. I thought I wasn't going to get to see him."  
  
Herena knew Shinu beat up on Yaten. She was too caught up in herself to tell him to stop though. Plus Shinu constantly told her it was to get his attitude straight, and Yaten had a pretty bad attitude at times, so naturally she believed him.  
  
"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi looked up at Yaten and cocked her head to one side. Yaten just sat still though as he looked towards the door.  
  
Shinu walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Herena, but they soon softened... if that was possible. "Hi hun. Long time, no see."  
  
"Yeah, well I was in town, so I figured I'd stop by. We bought pizza."  
  
"I see. Yaten, get me coffee." Yaten stood quickly, almost knocking over the pizza box when he did. "What's wrong with you? Who's that girl?"  
  
Yaten looked down at Chibi Chibi. 'I should have hid her...' "She's my friends sister. He wanted me to watch her." 'I can't tell him the real reason or he'll make me put her out on the street again.' Yaten was sure he'd get slapped for that. His dad could always tell when he was lying.  
  
As expected, Shinu went up to Yaten and slapped him hard across the face. "You're a pathetic liar. Now get me coffee!" Yaten got up, poured the coffee, and gave it to his dad. "You can leave now."  
  
Yaten nodded and picked up Chibi Chibi. "I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
"Fine." Shinu waved at Yaten to go.  
  
Yaten walked out the front door and put Chibi Chibi down. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream." He took Chibi Chibi's hand and started walking, but Chibi Chibi wouldn't move. "What's wrong Chibs?"  
  
Chibi Chibi blinked a couple of times, then pointed to Yaten's face. "Chibi Chibi?"  
  
"Oh," Yaten put his hand to his reddened cheek. "I'm ok. Although, I won't be fully healed until I get some ice cream! What do you think?"  
  
"Hai, hai! Ice cream!"  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey look!" Andy caught Seiya's arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look across the street, near the ice cream shop."  
  
Seiya turned his head slowly to the little shop. "Yaten! Hi Yaten!" Andy smiled at his good deed.  
  
Yaten turned when he heard the sound of his name. 'Oh great! Why did you look, baka!' Yaten waved at them though.  
  
Seiya dashed over immediately. "Hi Yaten! I missed you! You didn't call!"  
  
"How could you miss me? You just saw me yesterday. I didn't call, because I don't have your phone number."  
  
By then Andy and Ryan came to join them. Andy looked down at the little red-head clinging to Yaten's leg. "Cute kid. Is she your daughter?"  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes. "Iie. She's just a little friend. Say hi Chibs."  
  
Chibi Chibi studied Seiya, Andy, and Ryan. Once she finally figured thay were good she said hi. Then Chibi Chibi tugged on Yaten's pants. "Ice cream!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well it was nice seeing you Seiya. I guess i'll-"  
  
"We were just going out for ice cream too!" Seiya cut in as Andy and Ryan nodded their heads in agreement. "We can all go together now!"  
  
"Oh great!" Yaten smiled as he walked into the ice cream shop. 'Damn!' Chibi Chibi still held onto Yaten's leg as they walked in with Seiya, Andy, and Ryan. "What do you guys want? I'll order."  
  
"I'll help!" Seiya volunteered.  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to."  
  
"I know, but I want to."  
  
Andy picked up Chibi Chibi. "We'll go find a table. C'mon Ryan."  
  
Seiya watched as Andy and Ryan walked away, carrying Chibi Chibi. "Ok, lets order!"  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
"So," Herena looked over at Shinu. "How's it going with you and Yaten?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. Nothings ever 'fine' with you guys."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's still got a lot to learn. So why'd you come back?"  
  
"Got bored. No work. No money. No house."  
  
"In otherwords, you needed a place to stay and cash to spend. And I was your only option."  
  
"Iie, you weren't the only option. I could have done plenty of other things. I just needed a permanent place to stay while I did other things."  
  
"So you don't need my money?"  
  
"If you give, I'll take."  
  
Shinu chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
Yaten and Seiya got back to the table and put five bowls or ice cream down on the table. They got Andy and Ryan mint chocolate chipe ice cream and Chibi Chibi a banana split. Yaten got plain vanilla ice cream and Seiya got chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and sprinkles.  
  
After about 5 minutes of silence Andy's head shot up. "Yaten, where's your sling?"  
  
Yaten looked up. "What sling?"  
  
"You broke your arm, remember? That's really not something someone would forget."  
  
"Oh... I forgot."  
  
"You forgot that your arm is broken?"  
  
"Iie, I forgot the sling."  
  
"How do you forget a sling?"  
  
"I don't know. I just did. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I just don't see how you can forget something that important."  
  
"It's not that important. It's just a little sling." Yaten took a bite of his ice cream. "I'll live."  
  
Seiya and Ryan stayed quiet as Andy continued. "Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"The sling."  
  
"In my car."  
  
"Why is it there?"  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's where I put it! Now drop the conversation!"  
  
Seiya swallowed. "Don't you want your arm to heal Yaten? Andy was only trying to help."  
  
"I don't care." Yaten looked at his watch. "I have to go now." He grabbed Chibi Chibi and started walking out the door.  
  
Seiya stood up. "I'll be back in a second guys." He then ran out the door to catch up with Yaten.  
  
Ryan finished off his ice cream and looked up. "Where's he going?"  
  
"Who knows... who cares."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
"Yaten! Yaten wait up!"  
  
"What do you want Seiya?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Yaten stopped walking and Seiya almost crashed into him. "What?"  
  
"Well," Seiya fiddled with his fingers a bit. "There's this thing coming up at school on Friday. I wanted to know if you wanted to go. It's... It's sort of a dance... but you don't have to dance if you don't want to. It's only two hours long and I'm not going with anybody and your not going with anybody. So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
"Iie. I'll see you Monday." Yaten turned, but Seiya caught his arm.  
  
"Why? It'll be fun."  
  
"I don't want to go. Now let me go Seiya."  
  
"Will you at least think about it? Please."  
  
Yaten yanked his arm away. "Fine."  
  
"Oh and one more thing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seiya winced at Yaten's tone. "Um, could you try not to forget to wear the sling. I want you to get better."  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
Seiya smiled as Yaten walked off. 'Why is he like that?' He sighed. 'He's tough...'  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Parents

Chapter 5  
  
Seiya, Andy, and Ryan were back at Seiya's house. Bored once more. Seiya was lying down on his bed, Andy was rocking back and forth in a chair, and Ryan was sitting on the floor leaning up against Seiya's bed.  
  
"Does anybody else, besides me, think Yaten's a bit strange?" Andy looked over at Ryan and Seiya.  
  
Seiya sat up. "Why? I don't think he's strange."  
  
"Seiya, you're too in love with him to see his strangeness."  
  
Ryan nodded his head. "He's got a point Seiya. Are you even sure Yaten's gay? We don't really know that much about him either."  
  
"That's why we have to hang out with him more!"  
  
Andy got up. "No, you have to hang out with him more. C'mon Ryan. I'll see you later Seiya." Ryan got up and followed Andy out the door.  
  
"Fine." Seiya lay back down on his bed. 'I think I'll call him.' Seiya reached for the phone, but soon withdrew his hand. 'I don't have his number. Maybe I'll go over his house..' Seiya started to get up, but soon realised that he didn't know where Yaten lived. 'I'll sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
Yaten's eyes were barely closed when he heard his doorbell ring. 'Crap.' He got up and walked towards his front door, praying that it wasn't Seiya. He pulled the door open. A tall teenage girl with long red hair stood there. Yaten recognised her. "Hi Kakyuu. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks.actually, I'm not." Kakyuu's eyes shifted to the floor. "Well you see.could I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Yaten stepped aside and let Kakyuu in. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Ok, I was watching my little sister today. We were at the park and she wandered away. And now I can't find her. I know we don't know each other too well, but the park was near here, and I noticed you outside before.. So, I thought maybe she wandered over here."  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. What does she look like?"  
  
Kakyuu swiped at the tears forming in here eyes. "She's about 2, she'll be 3 in a month. She has red hair and blue eyes. she-"  
  
"Does she say 'Chibi' a lot?" Yaten cut Kakyuu off. He knew that she must have been talking about Chibi Chibi, although he hoped she wasn't.  
  
"Yes!" Kakyuu's eyes lit up. "Her name is Chibi Chibi. Have you seen her?"  
  
Yaten hesitated a bit. "Yeah, I saw here."  
  
"Where is she? Do you know?"  
  
Yaten smiled. "She's."  
  
"Where!?" Kakyuu frantically pulled on Yaten's arm, hating all the suspense.  
  
"She's upstairs sleeping."  
  
Kakyuu flung her arms around Yaten. "Thank-you so much! Thank-you thank-you thank-you! Would you mind if I took her home.um-"  
  
"Would I mind? She's your sister Kakyuu. Of course you can take her home." Kakyuu blushed a bit and followed Yaten upstairs. Chibi Chibi's small body was curled up in Yaten's bed, sleeping peacefully under the covers. Kakyuu took Chibi Chibi up in her arms, thanked Yaten again, and left.  
  
Yaten laid down on his bed. 'Too bad.' Yaten smiled, in spite of losing his company. At least somebody in this world kept their spirits up. 'Probably supported by hope." Yaten shut his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya bolted up from his bed. "Oh! I can't believe I was that stupid!' Seiya mentally kicked himself. 'Chibi's Kakyuu's sister!' Seiya quickly dialed Kakyuu's number.  
  
"Hello?" Kakyuu's voice appeared on the other line.  
  
"Kakyuu? Hi, it's Seiya."  
  
"Hi Seiya, what's up?"  
  
"Was Yaten watching Chibi Chibi for you today?"  
  
"Oh, you heard? Yeah, well it's actually somewhat embarrassing. I lost Chibi at the park, Yaten found here, so I went over his house-"  
  
"Kakyuu, you know where he lives?"  
  
"Now I do. Why?"  
  
Seiya jumped up and down. "Where? Where does he live?"  
  
"Why, Seiya?"  
  
"Just tell me. Oh, I'm glad you found Chibi Chibi." Seiya awaited instructions from Kakyuu. Now he'd get to see Yaten whenever he wanted!  
  
* * *  
  
"You can come in Ryan." Andy held his front door open for Ryan.  
  
"Thanks. I can't stay long though, my mom wants me home at 6:00 tonight. Some family dinner thing."  
  
"Sure, I understand. So, we have a half-hour together."  
  
Ryan nodded and walked upstairs with Andy. "You wanted me here to talk about Yaten, didn't you."  
  
Andy stopped mid-way up the steps. "N..no..yes. Yes I did. I can't shake off the feeling that he's hiding something. He seems to hate us too. What if he has this weird killer streak in him."  
  
"Nah, he's got this weird gentle look in his eyes. It doesn't look like he'd ever kill anybody."  
  
"He sucks at fighting too. he's proven that already."  
  
Ryan sighed. "Lets just take this slowly, we'll find out more about him soon. We've got Seiya for that."  
  
Andy nodded. He shut his bedroom door and went and sat over by Ryan. "Are you ok? You've been really quiet lately."  
  
"Andy, I'm always quiet. Nothings wrong." Ryan gave Andy a reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Andy moved closer to Ryan, his lips barely touching Ryan's. Ryan muttered a 'yes' as his lips came in contact with Andy's.  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya looked at his clock. 5:30. Not too late to pay Yaten a visit. 'Should I call first.' Seiya reached for the phone. 'Wait. I don't have his number. I'll be getting it though!'  
  
* * *  
  
Yaten was barely in dream state, when he heard the doorbell ring.. again. 'Dammit.' He quickly ran down stairs and opened the door. And there stood Seiya.  
  
"Hi Yaten! Kakyuu told me where you lived." Seiya looked around. "Was I interrupting anything?"  
  
Yaten sighed. "No. Do you want to come in?" 'Please no! Please no!'  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Seiya stepped inside and looked around. "Nice place." All he could really see was the living room, which had two couches separated by a coffee table. And a big-screen t.v. up against a wall with a stereo on it.  
  
"Thanks. Did you want something? Or are you just here to say hi?"  
  
"Just here to say hi. Sorry about Andy earlier today. How's your arm?"  
  
"Still hurts, but I'm not sure if it's broken. Your dad said it was, but I can still kind of move it. It just hurts when I do."  
  
'Hmmm, I'm not sure. I don't really take after my dad. Can I sit?" Yaten nodded and Seiya sat down on the couch. "So, where are your parents?"  
  
"They're not home. They'll probably be home around 6:00, so-"  
  
"Oh, I'd love to meet them. Can I stay for dinner?"  
  
Yaten's mouth hung open. "You're very rude Seiya."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Seiya shifted a little uneasily in his seat.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Seiya's eyes shot up and rose to meet Yaten's. "Really? Thanks!" Seiya's eyes stayed locked on Yaten's.  
  
Yaten jumped up quickly. "I have to set the table."  
  
"Ok." Seiya shook his head and followed Yaten into the kitchen. "So, what are we eating?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think they said they're bringing home Chinese food. Do you like that?"  
  
"Chinese is good." Seiya smiled as he grabbed the plates out of Yaten's hands. "I'll help."  
  
"Thank-you." Yaten quickly grabbed four napkins and four forks. "Could you get the glasses, please?"  
  
"Sure. Where are they?" Yaten pointed to the cabinet above the coffee-pot. Seiya nodded as he and Yaten quietly finished setting the table. 'I think he's easing up a bit.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home? Andy asked Ryan as he walked him to the door.  
  
"No thanks Andy. I'll walk. I live pretty close anyway." Ryan smiled and turned towards Andy. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
Andy kissed Ryan. "Of course. I'm going to call Seiya, but I'll call you right after, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Ryan gave Andy a hug and walked home. Andy walked back up to his room and dialed Seiya's cell phone number.  
  
* * *  
  
Yaten's mom came into the kitchen. "Hi Yaten. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hi mom. This is Seiya. Seiya, this is my mom Herena."  
  
Seiya shook Herena's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Herena heard Shinu come in. "Oh, this is my husband Shinu. Honey, this is Yaten's friend Seiya."  
  
"Hi Seiya. Yaten go get the food out of the car. Is your friend eating with us?"  
  
"Yes. Seiya, would you please help me?"  
  
"Sure. Nice to meet you." Seiya nodded towards Shinu and quickly followed Yaten out the door.  
  
"So," Shinu looked at Herena. "Is that his new boyfriend?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Herena walked into the garage to help Yaten and Seiya bring in the food. They put all of the food and sat down at the rectangle table. Shinu sat down at the head of the table, Herena sat down on the left of him, and Yaten sat down on the left of him. Seiya sat down next to Yaten.  
  
"So, Seiya, did you meet Yaten in school?" Shinu looked at Seiya.  
  
"Yes, we have all of our classes together."  
  
Herena poured some drinks into their glasses. "I'm surprised Yaten made friends so fast. When we lived in Tokyo he never really socialised with anyone."  
  
"I'm surprised. Your son's so nice." Seiya looked over at Yaten and smiled.  
  
Herena saw Yaten blush a bit. "Awe, Yaten. You found a good boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, I'm not his-" Seiya stopped talking as his cell phone rang. "Um. excuse me." Seiya flipped open his phone. "What Andy?"  
  
"Hi Seiya. Why are you whispering?"  
  
"I'm eating dinner over Yaten's house and your kind or interrupting."  
  
"Oh sorry. Do you want me to call back later?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"All right, sorry. Bye."  
  
"See ya." Seiya hung up his phone. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's all right. You knew something embarrassing would happen." Herena smiled at him. "Especially in front of your boyfriends parents."  
  
"Actually he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."  
  
"For now." Herena smiled again and winked at Yaten.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you want a ride home Seiya?" Herena and stood by their front door with Seiya.  
  
"Oh, no thanks. I have to stop by my friend Kakyuu's house. She lives near. I'll see you tomorrow Yaten."  
  
"See you tomorrow." Yaten shut the door and turned to go back to his room.  
  
"You could have kissed him goodnight Yaten." Yaten rolled his eyes and kept walking. "What? I think he's nice. And cute! Good choice Yaten." Herena hugged Yaten. "Good night sweetie."  
  
* * * * 


	6. Chapter 6: Corrupted

~~Authors Note:~~ You wanted it and you got it! A new chapter to 'Secrets'! Kiddies aside though. This one is kind of graphic, so I suggest you read with caution. A lot of, questionable... content will happen to Yaten. But I don't want to give it all away, so read on if you like!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~Chapter 6: Corrupted~~~  
  
Yaten shifted in his bed. He couldn't seem to sleep for some reason. Maybe it was because everytime he shut his eyes, Seiya's head would pop-up into his thoughts. "Damit." Yaten muttered for the tenth time that night. He got up and walked downstairs for a glass of water. Unfortunately, when he reached the kitchen, someone flicked the lights on and Yaten was temporarily blinded.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Once Yaten regained his vision, he looked up and saw his father. "Hmm, neither could I. Luckily I have a remedy." He shoved Yaten hard up against the wall and flicked the lights off. "Tonight I will get what I want. You got away from me last time, but tonight," He pushed his lips on Yaten's and sucked on Yaten's bottom lip. "You're mine."  
  
Yaten struggled to push his father off of him, but didn't have much luck. Shinu pressed his knee up against Yaten's crotch. "Move and you will be very sorry. Cooperate and you will be rewarded." He pushed Yaten down on the floor and laid on top of him. "Let's have some fun." Yaten just laid there silently as tears fell down his face.  
  
Shinu reached under Yaten's shirt and moved his hands all over his chest. Yaten shivered slightly as he cried harder. "Please stop."  
  
Shinu slapped Yaten. "You are only allowed to talk when I say you can. Understand?" Yaten shook his head and started fidgeting wildly. In return, Shinu brought his knee up hard into Yaten's crotch causing the small boy to yell out in pain. "Understand?" Yaten nodded this time while shaking violently.  
  
Yaten shut his eyes as Shinu continued to feel him up. With one swift movement Yaten's shirt was off. The coldness of the floor had reached his now bear back and sent more shivers through his body. Shinu felt him shivering and started to blow hot air on the Yaten's chest. "Feel better?" He smirked at the look of terror on Yaten's face. "You know you like it." He moved further down Yaten's body and started to unbutton his pants.  
  
"Please... no." Yaten tried to get his father to stop, once again. Shinu, with no intention of fulfilling his son's wishes, slammed Yaten's head against the cold floor. Yaten's screams filled the house. And he briefly wondered where his mother was during all of this.  
  
"I told you not to speak." He finally succeeded in getting Yaten's pants down. He looked down at the crying figure beneath him. There Yaten lay, in just boxers and bruises all over his pale skin. Shinu hungrily licked his lips. He moved up to Yaten's neck and sucked on it, he then bit down hard. Yaten squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to scream. He licked the blood that had formed and made his way down Yaten's body, pausing briefly to either lick or kiss his soft skin. "How does that feel?" He looked down at Yaten, but Yaten only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Shinu smiled again. He quickly discarded his own clothes and pulled off Yaten's boxers. Now they were both naked, the only difference was Shinu had gotten hard, but Yaten made no attempt to even try. He brought his hard cock up to Yaten's mouth and shoved it in his mouth. "Now, suck me dry." Yaten started crying again, but did not obey his father. Instead he just laid there, praying that this was just a nightmare. Shinu was not amused and shoved his cock harder further into Yaten's mouth, causing it to hit the back of his throat. "Suck you little whore!" He moved up and down in Yaten mouth. Yaten couldn't handle it and ended up throwing up all over himself and partly on his dad. Shinu swore left and right as he slapped Yaten across the face repeatedly, causing him to start bleeding.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, I-" Yaten stopped in mid-sentence remembering that he wasn't allowed to talk. Luckily Shinu didn't seem to catch it this time.  
  
"Fuck it. I'll just get this done quickly." He flipped Yaten over so he was lying on his stomach. Yaten, not being ready, ended up slamming his jaw into the floor, bleeding some more. Shinu didn't wait for Yaten to get settled, nor did he prepare him for what was coming next. He shoved his still hard cock into Yaten, violating Yaten as he moved in and out, shoving himself into him harder every time. Yaten screamed his head off at the pain and tried to grip onto something. Shinu started moving faster, until he reached his climax, and exploded inside of Yaten. "Next time, you won't fucking throw-up!"  
  
He turned Yaten back around so he was once again on his back. He took Yaten's cock into his mouth and sucked on it, getting himself hard again. He bit down on it and Yaten's scream was enough to bring him over the edge once more. Only this time before he came, he shoved his cock back into Yaten's mouth and let it out in there. "Now, drink it all up." Yaten swallowed every last drop, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. Shinu got up and grabbed his clothes. Before walking to his bedroom he turned to Yaten and winked at him. "Anytime you have trouble sleeping, just call me. I'll help you as long a you help me."  
  
Yaten struggled to get up, but the pain in his lower half was intense. He fell back against the floor after countless tries and cried. How could that happen to him? What did he do to deserve this life? He continued to cry and eventually, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Authors Note:~~ Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I tired not to make it too graphic, but still enough so you get the whole idea. Well, tell me if you liked it or not. Maybe if you have a few suggestions, I will be open to that. I'm going to try and update this story more often. I usually only update once every few months, but that's only because I have been very busy. Well, at least I met the deadline I had set for this chapter! ^.^ Stay tuned my lovely readers, more will come. Be patient. Oh, and sorry if this chapter was short!! I tried to make it as long as possible! 


	7. Chapter 7: Twisted and Used

Authors Note: Of course each chapter has to start out with one of these. First I would like to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed the story so far! Thank you so so much... we're only half-way through the story though.. there is still much much more to come. Special thanks goes out to Angel, thank you for your great review and suggestions. I really appreciate them. Next I want to thank Robert. Thank you for your suggestion as well.. It was small, but still will help! ^.^ One last note: ***I really need help on finding a name for this story... ::winces at the name:: Terrible title! So if you would all help and throw me some ideas I would really appreciate it! ***  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Twisted and Used  
  
Yaten awoke on his kitchen floor, boy did this feel familiar. Tears from before started creeping up on him as he remembered the events of the night before. For a brief moment he wished he could tell someone, show someone, the pain he was going through. It just wasn't fair. Why should he have to be the one that suffers? He thought about telling someone, maybe Seiya... but no, he would just do what all the others did. Feel sorry. Yaten hated it when people pitied him. It didn't help; it just made him feel worse, if that was at all possible.  
  
Yaten arched his back and tried to sit up, but the pain in his lower half was still pretty intense. He quickly glanced over at the clock. 10:25. He decided against going to school and tried to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, every time he closed his eyes, instead of seeing Seiya, like the previous night, he saw his father and all of those horrible things he had done to him. Fresh tears fell down his face as he tried to block out the unwanted thoughts.  
  
----------------  
  
Seiya looked at the clock in school again. The school day was just about over and Yaten hadn't showed up at all. 'He seemed fine yesterday...' He started imagining all these horrible things that could have happened to Yaten. 'Maybe someone broke into his house... maybe it was a killer... maybe that damn Chinese food was poisoned! No, cause then I would be sick.'  
  
"Seiya!"  
"What, who?" Seiya looked up as Andy screamed his name for the fourth time since the bell had rang. "Sorry..."  
  
"C'mon, school's over and I'd like to get home sometime today." Andy pulled Seiya up and dragged him over to where Ryan stood in the hall. "What were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
"Nothing... um, could you guys drop me off by Ya- um, Kakyuu's house. I wanted her to help me with some homework I didn't understand." Seiya decided against telling them that he was going to go over Yaten's house, they would probably throw an attitude at him and tell him he was wasting time with trying to get Yaten to like him. But, Seiya had to go over there, something didn't feel right.  
  
"Um, sure." Andy gave Seiya a concerned look. "Are you alright Seiya? You seem a bit down."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I think I'm getting sick though."  
  
"Well, don't. We're supposed to go to that dance on Friday."  
  
"I won't." Seiya walked with Andy and Ryan in silence. He stayed quiet the whole ride to Kakyuu's as well.  
  
-----------------  
  
Yaten awoke to the doorbell ringing. He decided to ignore it. The person would eventually go away. The ringing of the doorbell stopped, and Yaten proceeded in shutting his eyes to fall back asleep, he shivered slightly and noticed he hadn't gotten dressed. He looked around for his clothes, which luckily, were in grabbing range and he slowly started to put them on. Someone suddenly started to knock on the door now and Yaten mentally cursed at them. Yaten succeeded in getting his clothes on, but the constant banging on the door was driving him nuts.  
  
His eyes widened at the thought that it might be his father banging on the door. 'But wouldn't he have a key? Maybe he forgot it...' Yaten struggled to get up and practically crawled to the front door. 'What if it isn't him?' Grabbing hold of the desk next to the door, Yaten hauled himself up, which had been a very painful process, and opened the door.  
  
And who was there? Seiya. "Hi, um, right now isn't a very good time."  
  
"Wait!" Seiya held the door open with his arm so Yaten couldn't shut it. "Can I come in for just a minute? Please."  
  
Yaten stepped aside and let Seiya in. "But only for a minute and lets stay by the door." Yaten didn't feel like trying to move again and he didn't want Seiya to suspect anything, so he quickly changed the subject. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, you weren't in school today and normally I would just brush it aside, but I don't know... I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
"You look a little pale... are you sure your ok? And you're shaking." Seiya grabbed Yaten's arms and tried to steady him. He had been shaking a lot.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm probably getting sick or something." Yaten heard a car pull in the driveway. "Your really should go now. I'll be in school tomorrow." Yaten opened the door and practically pushed Seiya out of it. "Don't worry."  
  
Seiya walked down the steps that led to Yaten's door, but turned back around before he left. "You're sure, right?"  
  
"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, see ya." Seiya walked down the rest of the steps and Yaten sighed with relief as he shut the door. It took a great amount of effort for him not to break down and tell Seiya everything. The door to the garage slammed shut and Yaten was brought back to reality. His dad was home and he had to face him once more.  
  
"Yaten! Get the fuck in here!" Yaten staggered over to the kitchen, the pain slowly subsiding, but not fully gone. "What the fuck is this?" He pointed to the blood all over the floor where Yaten had been earlier.  
  
"Like you wouldn't know." Yaten spat angrily at his father. How the hell could someone be this cruel and get away with all the torture he caused?  
  
"Don't you fucking get smart with me!" Shinu approached Yaten, but Yaten held his ground. Maybe if he stood up to him once... Yaten was brought out of his thoughts quickly as Shinu's hand swiftly flew across Yaten face. Yaten stumbled backwards a bit, but grabbed hold of the counter so he wouldn't fall.  
  
"Fuck you!!" Yaten dived onto his father, pain surging through him, and gave him a good punch in the face.  
  
Shinu, not impressed at all, threw Yaten off of him and kicked Yaten in his ribs. "You would think that you would have learned by now! You can't win!" Yaten stayed down and remained silent. He had been beaten again and his only attack was tossed away carelessly. Herena, who had walked in a few moments ago, stood there in shock. She had never actually witnessed Shinu hit Yaten, she was going to say something, but decided against it and instead started to clean the floor. She wondered what Yaten could have done that made Shinu so pissed at him. Yaten looked up at her and she gave him a smile.  
  
Yaten just continued to look at her through tear-filled eyes. She didn't understand and probably never would.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's the chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! I worked very hard on it! I probably wrote it up like three times and then trashed it and wrote it up again!! Much thanks to the reviews again and I hope you all like!! P.S. Sorry for the sucky title of this chapter.. it was a last minute thing.. ^.^ 


	8. Chapter 8: Confused

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!!! Um.. thanks for the suggestion for a new title.. ::sarcasm thrown in::... but anyway, thanks to those of you that reviewed! ^.^ ::sigh::... suggestions are needed as always.. I seriously have no clue where I'm going with this.. ::smile:: ^.^.. well, anyway.. sorry if this took long to update.. and I am very very sorry that my chapters haven't been very long. I've had a huge case of writer's block... especially for this story. This one will, hopefully, be longer... oh, and just a quick question, Does anybody like Linkin Park?? Just wondering! Onto the story.. sorry for wasting your time! By the way, special thanks to Angel, once again! ^.^ And special thanks to Chester! I love you ghosty! More than anything! ^.~  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Confused  
  
Seiya sighed as he headed over to Kakyuu's house. Maybe she knew what was wrong with Yaten... or she could at least help him out... hopefully get rid of all the worries he had. Seiya couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something had happened to Yaten. In fact, he knew something was wrong. Seiya stopped walking for a minute. Maybe he was just imagining all of this. Maybe, he was focused way too much on Yaten and was making something huge out of nothing. Maybe he was just over-reacting a bit too much. Could that be it? Maybe something really was wrong... Seiya sighed again as he recalled the events in his head. It had taken Yaten a really long time to answer the door. He did look like he was in some sort of pain... due the fact that he was shaking wildly. Was he scared? Of what though? He had also shoved Seiya out the door pretty quickly. And he never did tell Seiya the reason of 'why' he wasn't at school.  
  
Seiya finally arrived at Kakyuu's house and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Hopefully Kakyuu would know how to help him. He knocked on the door twice and shortly after, Kakyuu's smiling face greeted him.  
  
"Hey Seiya. Long time no see! What's up?"  
  
"Can I- can I come in?" Seiya tried his best not to give off a worried look, but his voice came out shaky, causing Kakyuu's smile to drop and a concerned look to fill her eyes.  
  
"Sure, of course." Kakyuu stepped aside to let Seiya in. Seiya immediately went into her living room and sat down, only to see Chibi Chibi's smiling face pop up.  
  
"Chibi chibi!" Chibi Chibi jumped up on Seiya's lap and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Seiya!" She wrapped her tiny arms around Seiya's arm and snuggled up to him.  
  
"Hey there Chibi." Seiya smiled down at the red-head. Kakyuu came into the living room then with a bowl full of chips and two drinks; ice tea.  
  
"Chibi, hun, do you think you could go into another room for a little while? Seiya and I need to talk." Chibi Chibi looked up at Kakyuu and pouted a bit, but got up anyway and headed into another room. Kakyuu giggled some. "Ain't she cute?" Seiya nodded and smiled a bit. "Anyway, what's wrong Seiya?"  
  
"You'll probably find it stupid... but I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. It's.. it's about Yaten." Kakyuu nodded her head and motioned for Seiya to go on. "Well, he wasn't at school today, and normally I wouldn't care. Much less notice. But, I dunno... something just told be that something wasn't right. So," Seiya swiped at the tears forming in his eyes. He had no clue why this was making him so emotional. Normally he wouldn't cry in front of anyone. "I went over to his house after school, ya know, just to make sure he was all right. But... when I went there... well..." He broke off and wiped his eyes again.  
  
"Go ahead Seiya. It's all right if you cry. I won't tell anybody." Kakyuu handed Seiya a tissue and he mumbled a little thankyou. "Anyway, when you went there."  
  
"When I went there, he seemed to have taken a while to get to the door, which isn't really a big deal, but when he got to the door... well, he was shaking uncontrollably, and I don't think he even noticed it until I had pointed it out to him. He was also very pale... well, paler than he usually is. And when I asked him if he was all right, he just rushed me out of the door and said he was fine. But I don't think... no... I just know he wasn't fine."  
  
"Maybe he was busy or something."  
  
"The house appeared to be kinda empty... at least from what I saw. Plus it was kinda quiet as well."  
  
"Maybe he was grounded and wasn't allowed at the door." Kakyuu looked over at Seiya to see him nod his head approvingly. "Perhaps he was shaking because maybe he got into a fight with his mom or dad or something. Shaking from anger, you know what I mean?"  
  
Seiya nodded his head. "You're probably right. I'm just making this into a bigger thing than it really is. Yeah, just over exaggerating." Seiya said this more to himself, trying to convince himself that Yaten was all right.  
  
"What did you think it could be?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no clue." Seiya smiled at Kakyuu. "But thanks, you really did help. Guess I gotta try and be more realistic."  
  
Kakyuu smiled back at Seiya. "Well, I'm glad to be of help. If you ever need anymore, just come over." Seiya got up and headed towards the door. He thanked Kakyuu and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yaten? Yaten?" Yaten opened his eyes and blinked some to clear his vision. He saw his mother holding out the phone to him. "You have a phone call."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I think its Seiya." Herena threw Yaten a wink when she said that.  
  
Yaten groaned inwardly. "Could you tell him that I'm not here?"  
  
"Too late hun, I already told him that you were here." Herena tossed the hone on Yaten's bed and left.  
  
Yaten sighed. No getting out of it now. 'Damn her!' "Hello?" He tried not to sound irritated, but didn't cover it up too well.  
  
"Hey, Yaten... It's Seiya."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh...ok. Well, how are you?" Seiya still thought that something was wrong with Yaten, so he wanted to double check. Just to make sure nothing really was wrong with him. "Are you felling better?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about earlier, if I freaked you out or something. I was just kinda stressed. Plus I was running a fever. I'm all right though."  
  
"Ok good. I was getting a little worried. So..."  
  
"So... so what?"  
  
"Um, have you thought about going to the dance with me on Friday? It doesn't have to be a date or anything. Just you know. Hang out thing. Andy and Ryan are going. I think Kakyuu is too."  
  
"I'm not really a 'dance' person. I don't like those sort of things. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's all right. Um, so do you want to do anything on Friday?" Seiya silently pleaded on the other end of the line that he would say yes.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." There was a long silence then and Yaten considered just telling him he had to go and hang up. He really did not want to talk to anybody.  
  
"All right. That's cool. So, will I see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok. Well, I have to go now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Yaten almost jumped for joy when Seiya said he had to go. "All right. See ya."  
  
"See ya." Yaten laid back down on his bed. Should he go to that dance on Friday? It would get him out of the house for a few hours. But... he really did hate social events. Yaten decided to sleep it off and whenever Friday rolled around he would make his decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andy groaned as he rolled over in his bed and picked up the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Andy, its Ryan. Am I calling too late?*"  
  
"No," Andy glanced at the clock. 12:45. "Not at all. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really... I just couldn't sleep, so I figured I would call you. Did I wake you?"  
  
Andy yawned. "Nope."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I was just about to doze off. So, there's more to it. Why did you really call me?" Andy awaited Ryan's answer, but only heard silence. "C'mon Ryan, I know there's something else."  
  
"Yeah well... Seiya seemed a bit distant today... did you realize that?"  
  
"Yeah. And?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm just a bit worried about him. I think he's getting in a bit over his head with Yaten. There's still something I don't like about him. Do you think Seiya feels pressured to get a boyfriend before Friday and that's why he seems to.. uh, be kind of... obsessed with Yaten?"  
  
Andy was silent for a bit, taking in what Ryan had said. "Do you think he's obsessed with Yaten? Or does he really like him?"  
  
"He hardly knows him. I mean we just met him."  
  
"So, do you think he's obsessed?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Well," Andy let out a yawn before continuing. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. just to see what's going on. All right?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks.. and sorry."  
  
"It's ok, but if I can't fall back asleep, well, lets just hope you watch your back tomorrow." Andy smiled into the phone and could tell Ryan was smiling too. "All right, see you tomorrow."  
  
"All right, goodnight. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, night." With that Andy hung up the phone as turned over to go back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* = 'Am I calling too late?' This was from a movie I saw, Bang Bang, You're Dead! So I just decided to use it! ^.^ Quote said by: Trevor and.. I think the girls name was. Jennifer.. not sure though.. ^.^  
  
Holy shit! You know how long it took me to write this!!?? Yeah... neither do I.. ^.^ Well, I really really really tried to make it long this time.. probably didn't succeed though.. ::sigh:: But, I'm at a huge writers block, as you know, and my creative urges are seeming to fail, so I could really use some suggestions!! PLEASE! Oh.. and is no one giving me title suggestions because the title is actually good?? ::gasp:: Well, you all know what to do know! REVIEW!! ^.^ 


	9. Chapter 9: Only One Mistake

**Author's Note**: Yay! I finally got this chapter up for everyone! And I've already started the next chapter! Aren't you so proud of me! ^.^ Thankyou to my reviewers, once again.. ::sigh:: I lost so many.. ::sniffle.. chazzy pats her on the back:: Thanks sweetie! ^.^ Anyway, I also fixed chapters 1-3, but took out the japanese cause it confuses some people. They are also changed just a bit. Well, have fun reading my lovely fans! Oh, by the way, special thanks to Lil Yaten Faye! ^.^ thanks for your suggestion, i'm using it in the next chapterm and thanks for your wonderful pictures!  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 9: The Only Mistake  
  
Yaten awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing. He rolled over on his side and squinted at the clock to see the time. 6:24. He yawned loudly as he propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Deciding to go to school, he grabbed clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. When he entered the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and turned the water on so it would warm up by the time he was ready. He discarded his clothes and shuddered at what he saw. All over his pale skin were brusies, scars, and scratches. If what his father did to him wasn't enough to give him nightmares, the sight of his body sure was. Shaking his head and letting a few tears fall, Yaten continued his morning routine. By the time he was ready to get in his car and drive to school, Yaten's body shook with thoughts of his father. He tried not to cry, because it would take some time for him to recover. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried, the tears came anyway. He sat in his car for about 5 minutes crying uncontrollably. 5 more minutes went passed and he was able to calm himself down. He looked in the mirror, so he could erase all evidence that he had been crying. Once he was content with his image, he made his way to school.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Andy sighed as he sat in his car waiting for Ryan to come out of his house. What takes him so long to get ready? He always looked perfect to him. He smiled at his own thought and slowly let his mind wander.  
  
"What's the goofy grin for?" Andy was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Ryan next to him, closing his door.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Just thinkin' about us, that's all." Andy gave him a kiss and started the car up again. He had turned it off while he was waiting for Ryan.  
  
Ryan entwined his fingers with Andy's as their hands rested on the arm rest. "And what were you thinking about?" Andy smiled inwardly. Leave it to Ryan to make it sound very romantic.  
  
Andy put the car in park and leaned close to Ryan's ear. "I was thinking... that we are at Seiya's house." Andy grinned when Ryan pushed him away.  
  
"You suck."  
  
"I know. I'll be right back." Andy winked at him before he made his way up to Seiya's house. He must have heard the car door slam because he was locking his front door up when Andy got there. "I thought your mom did that."  
  
"She left for work early today."  
  
"Oh." That confused Andy a little. Seiya's mom didn't have to be at work until 9. Why was she going in 2 and a half hours earlier. He decided not to ask Seiya any questions though. He didn't really look like he was in the mood to be answering questions. Although, Andy still promised Ryan he would see what was up with him. He would just talk to him later. "So," Andy started as they got into the car, "Do you want to come over after school today? Ryan was busy so I thought maybe you could come over and hang with me."  
  
"I'm not busy." Leave it to Ryan to screw things up.  
  
"Yes you are. You told me you were."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Andy, I haven't talked to you all day! The last time I talked to you was last night and we were talking about how you were going to talk to- oh... yeah..um, I am.. uh.." Andy saw Ryan shift in his seat awkwardly as red creeped up into his cheeks.  
  
"I can't come over anyway."  
  
"Why?" Seiya just shrugged his shoulders when Andy asked him that. 'Damn, he's probably thinking about Yaten or something. Jesus, the kid was absent for one day! One day! And he is making such a big deal over it'. "Seiya, no offense or anything, but get over him. He doesn't like you. Stop fooling yourself." Andy knew that came out harsher than he had intended it to, because Ryan gave him a look that said, 'what the fuck is wrong with you'. By now they had reached school. Seiya hadn't said anything about the comment Andy made to him. He just got out of the car, didn't even look at Andy or Ryan, and left.  
  
Ryan sighed as he reached for the door handle. "That went well."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Seiya glanced over at the clock and then Yaten. He was relieved that Yaten showed up today. That had proven that he was feeling better and that Seiya was making the situation yesterday a lot worse than it really was. He was a little disappointed though. Yaten sat right next to him, but didn't even attempt to bring up a conversation, which made seiya think he didn't really want to talk to him. 5 more minutes of the class left. Seiya started packing up his stuff, which was actually only a pencil. He hadn't been paying attention to what was going on, so he only had a pencil out. Seiya slipped his backpack on and looked at the clock. 4 more minutes. Why was time going so slowly? Seiya sighed as he still looked towards the clock and started tapping his fingers on his desk. 'What exactly am I going to talk to him about... maybe, maybe I can invite him over for dinner. I already ate at his house, so maybe he would eat at my house. Maybe he could spend the night.' Seiya smiled at that thought, but his smile faded when he noticed that it was still the middle of the week. Yaten probably wouldn't want to spend the night when there was school the next day. Seiya glaned at the clock again. 'Fuck, still 2 minutes!' More thoughts flooded Seiya's head and he started wondering how to get Yaten to go to the dance. Was Andy right though? Maybe Yaten was annoyed by seiya's presence all the time... 10 seconds left. The bell rang shortly after Seiya looked at the clock for the fourth time. He jumped out of his chair, knocking it over, but not really caring. Yaten looked over at him when he did that.  
  
"A little excited?"  
  
"Oh," Seiya quickly picked up the chair and turned back to Yaten as they began to walk out of the classroom. "I just really can't stand this class. So, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner? My mom really wants to meet you." Seiya knew that was a lie, but he needed someway to reel Yaten in. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Um... I'm not-"  
  
"Please!" Seiya grabbed hold of Yaten's hand. Which caused Yaten to flinch a bit. Seiya caught that, but just let it slip by. "My mom's a really good cook!" Yaten still didn't look too convinced. "Please, please, please!"  
  
Yaten sighed in defeat. "Alright. What time?"  
  
"You could just come home with me from school if you want."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you want to call your parents to let them know?"  
  
Yaten thought for a minute. If he called them, there would be a chance that they would say no and he would be stuck home with his dad. Yaten shuddered at that though. Or, he could just go to Seiya's house with out his dad knowing. Sure he would get beat when he got home, but that was pretty much inevitable. Yaten figured a few hours a way from home would do him some good, so he decided against the call. "Nah, they won't mind."  
  
"Alright, cool."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Andy was glaring at Seiya from across the hall as he watched him practically beg Yaten to go over his house. "How pathetic."  
  
Ryan looked over at Andy. "What is?"  
  
"Him." Ryan followed Andy's eyes over to Seiya, who was chatting frantically with Yaten. "I'm surprised he's not down on his knees by now."  
  
"Come on Andy. He's in love. Give him a break."  
  
"He's wasting his time, that's what he's doing." Andy stopped watching Seiya and turned to Ryan. "I thought you didn't like Yaten. You said there was something about him that made you uneasy."  
  
"Yeah, well... I was thinking, he seems pretty harmless. I mean, maybe he is a bit mysterious, but everybody is. In their own way." Andy just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"He's still wasting his time."  
  
"Since when did you become so against love? I remember you acting the very same way when I was transfered here."  
  
"No I didn't. I wasn't that pathetic."  
  
"Oh, but you were." Ryan took Andy's hand and lead him to their next class.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yaten stepped in Seiya's house, and winced as Seiya's yelled loudly if anyone was home. Seiya's mom poked her out from the kitchen. "Jesus Seiya! We're gonna start needing some kind of warning system with that mouth of yours. Your father is sleeping, so be quiet."  
  
Seiya smiled at his mother as he walked into the kitchen. "Why is he home so early? Why are you home early?"  
  
"I came home to take care of your father. He wasn't feeling to well." Amaya glanced behind Seiya, and saw a short, silver haired boy, looking kind of nervous. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh," Seiya stepped aside to let Yaten through to the kitchen. "This is Yaten. A friend from school. Can he stay over for dinner?"  
  
"Of course, as long as his parents don't mind."  
  
"They don't."  
  
Amaya looked at Seiya. "Let the boy speak. Do they mind, dear?" Amaya turned her attention over to Yaten, who still looked pretty nervous.  
  
"No."  
  
Amaya nodded her head and turned back to the dishes she was washing. "Alright then. Seiya, dinner will be ready around six. For now, go off and hang out with your friend, but be quiet."  
  
"Sure thing." Seiya then latched his arm through Yaten's and headed to his room with him. Once in, seiya shut the door, and pulled out his computer chair for Yaten to sit on. "Mom's are annoying, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Yaten sat down and looked around Seiya's room. His bed was up against a window, with blue sheets. The rug in his room was also blue. He had random posters on his walls of different bands he liked, except for one painting that stuck out. Yaten decided that the painting must have been one of Van Gouh's. Well, at least he knew good art. Seiya's computer was set up on one side of the room, with his closet and dresser on the other side.  
  
"What do you think of my room?"  
  
"It's very... blue. Very different than mine. Mine doesn't even match."  
  
"Heh, yeah it is blue. My parents let me do whatever I want in it, as long as it's not too outrageous looking. I wanted a huge rainbow going across the wall, but my dad said no." Yaten just nodded his head and continued looking around the room. "Um... that was a joke."  
  
"Oh sorry. Ha ha." Seiya shook his head and just continued to talk to Yaten about random things until dinner was ready.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Where the fuck is that kid?" Shinu threw another piece of glass that zoomed past Herena's head.  
  
"How the hell should I know! But don't you dare go and take it out on me! I told you that you should have given him a cell phone!"  
  
"Why, so he could eat away at the rest of my money? Hell no women! If you think he needs a cell phone, you buy him one!"  
  
Herena threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't even know why I married you!"  
  
"Neither do I! you go off with random men anyway!"  
  
"And what do you think you do when I'm not here?" Shinu threw the dinner plates off the table and sent them falling to the floor in tremendous crashes. "You know your going to have to pay for a new set of those now, don't you?" Shinu pounded his fist against the table and left the room, obviously disgusted with being defeated by a women, his own wife even! But he vowed to himself that when Yaten got back into this house, he was going to give his ass a beaten so bad, that he wouldn't be able to sit for a month.  
  
********************************************************* Tada! All done! ^.^ By the way, I told Lil yaten Faye, that I would credit her artwork, so here ya go girl! . Thankyou so much! Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicion Aroused

I am so so sorry for not updating this sooner. The problem was that, I wasn't sure if I could finish it. I've been so very busy lately, plus my love for Seiya/Yaten seemed to have been fading. Just because I'm into other things now. But then I thought of the few people that I could possibly disappoint by not finishing the story. So, here you go guys! ^.^ Please enjoy it.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Suspicion Aroused  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again Yaten." Hohiko looked at Yaten from across the table. "How's your arm?"  
  
"Much better thankyou."  
  
"It healed already?" Yaten shifted in his seat. He would feel bad lying to Seiya's dad, after all the help he had given him... but he didn't want to put that stupid sling back on. And there would be a chance that he might call his parents.  
  
Seiya saw Yaten's nervousness and thankfully cut in. "You must have over- looked it dad, Yaten's arm was just sprained."  
  
"Oh alright. Well that's good, huh Yaten?"  
  
"Yes." Yaten continued to eat his food, which had turned out to be pizza that Seiya's mother had ordered. The rest of the evening was Seiya and his parents joking around. Yaten threw a comment in every so often, but his mind wasn't too focused on what they were all talking about. Instead, he was wondering how he could possibly stay away from home longer, without making it look susupicious. He dreaded going home because he knew exactly what was going to happen. Yaten glanced at the clock. 7:45. Although, it could be worse this time because he didn't even bother to call his dad and tell him where he was going. Well, he pretty much had been lying all day, so continuing couldn't possibly hurt anyone. Except himself.  
  
"Yaten?" Yaten looked over for Seiya who had just called his name for the 5th time. "Are you alright?" Yaten glanced across the table and noticed Seiya's parents staring at him. He became nervous, but now he could set his plan into action.  
  
"Not really. Do you think I could call my parents?"  
  
"Sure." Seiya got up to give Yaten the phone and told him he could talk in the hallway if he wanted some privacy. Yaten agreed to go talk in the hallway and just pushed random buttons to make it look like he was dialing a number. He turned the phone off before the fake number went through and put the phone to his ear. After what Yaten assumed was around 3 minutes, he 'hung up' and proceeded in putting a worried look on his face. He hung up the phone when he entered he kitchen, but didn't sit down. Seiya looked up when Yaten entered. "What's wrong?" Yaten just shook his head, but gripped onto the wall next to him. Seiya rose from his chair and ushered Yaten into the hallway, with his confused parents left at the table. "Are you alright?"  
  
Yaten took a shaky breath, to make it seem like he was about to cry. "No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well," Yaten sniffed a little, which sounded totally fake, but Seiya didn't seem to notice. "I called my house. As you know. And.." Yaten trailed off to give his plan a more dramatic look.  
  
Seiya put his hand on Yaten's shoulder and felt the smaller boy flinch like he had earlier today when Seiya had grabbed his hand. He found it strange that Yaten did this, but tossed it aside. "It's alright. Take your time."  
  
Yaten waited a while before answering. "My mother said... she was telling me that. That my dad had a heart-attack." Yaten stopped and hoped he wasn't over doing it. Seiya just gave him a sympathetic look. "She said that she had to stay with him all night. She wanted me to just go home... said she would be home in the morning.. but. I don't know."  
  
"Do you want to stay here?"  
  
Yaten's eyes flashed. He should win an oscar for this. "No no, your parents wouldn't-"  
  
"Mind at all. I'll go ask them. I'm sure they will let you stay. Why don't you just go up to my room and I'll go talk to them."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"No problem. I'll be back in a sec." Yaten nodded and made his way to Seiya's room. That went perfectly. Now, he didn't have to go back home and hopefully Seiya's parents wouldn't question the situation. Yaten thought his plan through once more in his head. But stopped when he noticed a flaw. What if Seiya's parents decided to look into it. To make sure his parents were ok. Yaten shook his head. No, his plan was fine. And that's all he needed to know.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Seiya entered the kitchen again, to where his mother was cleaning the dishes. "Hey honey. Is Yaten alright?" Seiya shook his head and went over the story with his mother. Her eyes went wide when he told her that his father had had a heart-attack. "Of course he can stay. He can stay as long as he wants."  
  
"Thankyou so much mom. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Seiya gave his mother a hug and headed back to his room. He found Yaten sitting on his bed. "Hey." Yaten turned when Seiya came in. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. What did your mom say?"  
  
Seiya smiled. "She said you could stay as long as you want." Seiya glanced over at his clock 8:50. "My mom never usually sets a bedtime, so we can stay up until whenever. Just as long as we get up for school. I don't think she'll mind if you wanted to stay home tomorrow though."  
  
"Nah. I'll go to school."  
  
"Alright then. So, hey why don't why get to know eachother a little better. We've hung out since you first transfered to my school, but I really don't know all the much about you." Yaten nodded. "Do you want to start or...?"  
  
"I'll start if you want." Yaten thought for a bit. "Well, as you know, I transfered here from Tokyo. I wasn't born there though. I was actually born in the United States, but moved to Japan when I was like.. 2 I think. Since then, I moved around a lot. I usually stay in one place for about a maximum of a month."  
  
"Do you think your going to move again from here?"  
  
"I might. I'm not sure though. It's not really up to me."  
  
Seiya nodded his head in understandment. "True. Anyway, go on."  
  
"Gosh.. I can't really think of anything to talk about. Um.. hobbies? I don't really have very many. I guess I like reading and drawing a bit. I actually have a very boring life, which makes me a pretty boring person." Yaten shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't think your boring. Talk more about the U.S. Do you remeber much about it?"  
  
"Not really. I was way to young." A silenced passed between them. "Um, tell me some about you."  
  
"Ahh.. where to start. Well, as of right now, I think Andy and Ryan are mad at me. I just have no clue why though. Lots of people tend to think I'm annoying, i'm sure you do too." Seiya looked to Yaten and smiled at him. "I currently need a date for the upcoming dance.. hint hint." Yaten returned Seiya's smile, but disregarded the last thing he said. Seiya sighed as he continued. "I've lived in Japan my whole life. Don't think I've ever moved out of this house. Hmm.. um..my hobbies?" Seiya thought for a minute. "Hangin' out with friends. Well, now that thats over, can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Yaten shifted awkwardly, but figured the question couldn't possibly get too personal. As far as he knew, Seiya had no clue about his father. So he was safe. "Sure."  
  
"Um, please don't get offended, but remember when Andy had asked if you were gay?" Yaten nodded his head as Seiya continued. "Well... um, are you?"  
  
"Um.. I guess I'm kind of unsure. In that state of confusion kinda thing. I mean, I've dated girls... but I guess, um.. I do find myself looking at guys more." Yaten had his head bent down and was blushing furiously when he said this. "Your gay, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. So, uh, are you worried about your fahter?"  
  
"No." Yaten's head quickly snapped up when he said that. Hopefully he didn't blow his plan up. Seiya looked at him shocked. "Well.. I mean, I am.. but my relationship with my dad isn't really all that close. I'm still worried.. but it wouldn't be a total los- I'm just closer with my mother."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking. Why is your relationship with your dad bad?"  
  
Yaten bent his head down again. Confused by all the questions and wanting to scream and run away. Truth was, he didn't mind Seiya asking. He really did want someone to know. Someone to help. But, Yaten didn't know what the consequenses would be if his father had found out he told. Or hinted to it. "It's just.. we don't really get along too well. We're two different people. I mean, he's like all abus-" Yaten let his eyes drift around Seiya's room and his eyes feel apon his X-box. "Do you have any good games for that?"  
  
Seiya looked over at where Yaten was pointing, completely aware that Yaten had changed the subject, which had aroused some suspicion in Seiya. Seiya figured maybe Yaten didn't want to talk about it and let that slide. He'd tell Seiya when he was ready.. or at least he hoped he would. "Yeah. A few. Do you want to play one?"  
  
"Sure." Yaten was relieved that Seiya didn't try to continue the conversation. The game chosen was Halo. They set their controlers and prepared to engage in a multiplayer battle. Eventually, the sound of the video game tired the boys out and they feel asleep to the soft hum of the game.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Yay! ^.^ I got another chapter.. heh.. not many reviewers.. but.. a new chapter! ^.~ Please enjoy! By the way, thanks again Lil' Yaten Fae for the idea! ^.~ 


	11. Chapter 11: No Backing Out

I tried hard to get on this next chapter immediately. I'm going to try to finish the story while it's still fresh in my head! . Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews. By the way, thankyou Lil Yaten Fae for the idea in the beginning!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: No Backing Out  
  
Seiya slowly opened his eyes as his alarm clock blared next to him. Signaling him to get up. He lifted his head slightly and looked down at Yaten. Nodding to himself, he laid back down, only to snap his eyes open again. He looked back down at Yaten, to see that Yaten had his head resting on Seiya's chest with one of his arms thrown casually across Seiya's stomach. One of Yaten's legs had been tangeled with Seiya's. The covers weren't over them, so Seiya assumed his parents hadn't come in to check on them. That would have been embarrassing. Shifting slightly, Seiya proceeded in trying to wake Yaten up. Seiya shook Yaten's shoulder gently, so he wouldn't startle the smaller boy. "Hey Yaten. Yaten, get up."  
  
Yaten's eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Hmmm..." Not hearing anyone call his name anymore, Yaten positioned his head into a more comfortable position on Seiya's chest and closed his eyes to fall back asleep.  
  
"Hey." Even though Seiya didn't mind too much of the position they were in, he knew he had to wake Yaten up eventually. Plus, Yaten might not be to thrilled to see how their sleeping arangements were. "Yaten." Seiya shook Yaten a little more. Yaten then raised himself a bit on his elbow and tried to stifle a yawn. Yaten rubbed a hand across his eyes and looked down to Seiya. His eyes went wide and he jumped back a bit.  
  
Yaten's face turned a crimson red. "Holy shit, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean that. Gosh, I feel so embarrassed.. I'm really really sorry-"  
  
"It's alright." Seiya fully sat up as he cut in between Yaten's rambling. "Lets just get up and get ready before my mom starts yellin'."  
  
"I'm still really sorry."  
  
"And I said it was no problem. Don't worry about it." Seiya's phone rang, cutting between his and Yaten's conversation. "Hang on a minute. Hello?"  
  
"Hey Seiya. It's Andy."  
  
"Oh hey, what's up man?"  
  
"Definitely not me. I'm so fucking tired. But," Andy yawned before continuing. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean that stuff."  
  
"Ryan's making you call me isn't he."  
  
"Of course not Seiya. I really am sorry." The line was silent for a minute. Andy sighed. "Yeah, Ryan did make me call you. Do ya' forgive me though?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Ok, so I'm picking you up today, right?"  
  
"Sure thing, but there's a catch today. You don't mind pickin' Yaten up to, do you? He sort of spent the night over here because of a family problem."  
  
"Jesus Seiya, you don't even know the kid that long and you already got him to get in bed with you?"  
  
"Fuck you Andy! It wasn't like that."  
  
"Whatever. But, yeah, sure. I'll get ya' guys. See you Seiya."  
  
"You too." Seiya hung up then and looked over to Yaten. "We've got a problem."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you planning to wear? Or.. do you like, wanna stop at your house to get some clothes? You could wear mine if you want, I don't mind. I'm just not sure it they will be too big."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine with wearing your clothes if you don't mind. I'm not really sure I want to head home just yet. I'm just a bit creeped out by it right now." Yaten saw Seiya look at him strangely before he turned his back to Yaten to open his closet door.  
  
"Go ahead and choose what you want." Seiya grabbed a pair of brown cargo's and a black shirt. "You can get dressed in here. I'm gonna head off to the bathroom." Yaten nodded his head as he looked through Seiya's closet. Seiya was right. The clothes were too big on him. Yaten grabbed some blue jeans from Seiya's closet and cuffed them at the bottom so he wouldn't step on them. He borrowed a belt to hold the jeans in place. He decided on a plain white t-shirt, considering it was the smallest shirt Seiya had. He was pulling on his shoes when Seiya entered the bedroom. "You look good."  
  
Yaten felt himself blush a little. "Thankyou. For the comment and letting me borrow the clothes."  
  
"Your welcome." Seiya glanced at his clock. "Andy said he would pick us up. He'll be here in about 5 minutes. So hurry and finish up." Seiya tossed his brush over to Yaten. 4 minutes later, both boys were siting outside waiting for Andy. About 20 minutes later, the four boys arrived at school. Only to have the football team coming towards them, Josh leading.  
  
"Hey little faggot. I see that your arm healed. It must be all that freakin' fairy dust you spread on yourself, eh?" Josh laughed along with the rest of his 'crew'. Seiya, however, didn't find it too amusing and immediately jumped into the fight that Josh so willingly wanted to start.  
  
"Since when did you become so intrested in the life of faggots, Josh?" Seiya smiled at the shocked look on Josh's face. "Was it when you found out that you were one yourself? Or are you just in love with Yaten here?" By now, Josh was fuming and Yaten was getting a little nervous. He knew first- hand that the overly egotistical captain could fight. Seiya didn't look nervous at all though. Although, Andy and Ryan were trying to get Seiya's attention to pull him out of the fight that was brewing.  
  
"Your picking the wrong guy to fuck with, Kou!"  
  
This just made Seiay smile even more. "No Josh, you picked the wrong guy to fuck with, he's already taken." Seiya threw his arm around Yaten, who had tried to slink away, but failed miserably. "So, you can go 'fuck' someone else."  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Josh jumped forward to tackle Seiya, but one of his team-mates pulled him behind. "Let me fucking go!"  
  
Blake, Josh's team-mate, kept a firm grip on his captain. "You want to risk expulsion Josh? For fighting on school grounds. It's not worth it." Blake looked towards Seiya and scowled. "He's not worth it."  
  
Josh sighed, but listened to Jake's words anyway. "Fine, but mark my words Seiya, this is -not- over! You better just stay the fuck out of my way, ya hear?" Seiya shrugged his shoulders at Josh, which only enraged the captain more. Jake saw this and led Josh away from the four boys who were still standing in the school parking lot. Josh and Seiya stared eachother down until they were no longer in sight of eachother. That's when Andy exploded with cheers.  
  
"Awesome Seiya! Completely awesome! I couldn't have done it better myself. Gosh, we showed them, huh?" Seiya smiled at the compliments his friend gave him and turned to Ryan and Yaten for their acknowledgement, however, Yaten and Ryan were not smiling. They just shook their heads and made their way into the school building.  
  
Seiya looked to Andy. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Don't ask, I have no clue." Andy shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I guess they don't have much of a sense for adventure." Andy smiled to Seiya who smiled in return. Both boys had then made their way after their friends, who were already in the school.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, ::sigh:: I got that done and truly, I am very sorry that it took so long. It's just I always draw such a blank for this story.. ::sigh:: Sorry for that though...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. . Please review! And.. sorry this chapter is so short... 


End file.
